Going home
by kitchen20
Summary: Adam has finally a few days off, away from this military hell. But he doesn't know where to go... One shot for now, maybe I'll add some chapters later on. I don't own the character, obviously.


Hi everyone !  
So I just wrote this because I finished Sex Education yesterday and I loooove this couple :)  
English not being my first language there probably will be several grammar error, or weird sentences, I apologize for it.

Don't know yet if this is a one shot or if it will have more chapters later, I'll see if I think of something else…

Anyway, hope you enjoy it !

XXXXXXXXX

His first permission… He had wanted to leave this place for a month, and now that he finally had a few days off, Adam had no idea what to do with them.

There was NO. WAY. he would go back to visit his father.

He hated him. He hated it here. He hated the rules, the strictness, the roughness. But more than anything he hated how weak he was feeling there. The bullies from this place were a whole new level of brutality and viciousness. He was nothing here. He was as beaten up as the rest of the new comers. He had try to play it rough as well, but… his spirit had not been in it from the beginning. He had arrived defeated and ashamed, and he was more so and so with the weeks passing.

So here he was, standing at the bus stop of his town, with no idea where to spend those few days of freedom. And then he thought about his former school. How everyone was scared of him there. Well… at least the majority. He would feel better there; he would go bully some fat ass, break some nerd's glasses, steal the youngest kids their money. He would feel like himself again!

Bully… "Were you born a bully ? Or are you one because your father is a bully ?"

That question flashed before his eyes. Eric was damn right, his father was a f*cking bully! And if Adam knew one thing, it was that he did NOT want to be like his father.

Mechanically he took the piece of paper out of his pocket. It was Eric's letter. He had received it after two weeks in this military hell. Wasn't much, just a few lines that said:

"Hi Adam,

I finally found out where they sent you… So, I just wanted to know if you were okay.  
Hope I'll see you again sometime.

Take care of yourself,  
Cheers,  
Eric"

Slowly, Adam's feet started moving toward the only direction he felt made sense.

X

Eric was coming home from school, looking forward to having a quiet evening for once. His family was going to the parish monthly dinner, and even though he had started going back to church, from time to time, he still did not feel comfortable enough to go through a whole dinner with people possibly seeing him as the devil's child.

He was locking his bike near his house when he jumped, hearing:  
"Tromboner."

He turned back with fear. Who could want to beat him up so bad they would actually come to his house?

And then he saw him. Adam Groff, leaning on a big tree, in the shadows.  
Eric couldn't help himself and a big smile appeared on his face as he approached the young man.  
"You're here ! How come ?"

He was almost hugging him when Adam dodged him and pinned him against the tree with one arm.  
He got close to him and his jaw was clenched.

Eric could not figure AT ALL if he was going to kiss him or beat him up. "I kinda miss the good old days when I knew for a fact I was gonna get my ass kicked…" he thought nervously.

Adam was still not talking, Eric could feel his breath against his dark skin. That was both scary and arousing!

But then Eric noticed Adam's hair, and the new military haircut. Before he knew what he was doing he ran a hand on the short hair and whined "Ooow man ! They butchered you ! It better grow back quickly, I loved your hair !"

Adam shivered when he felt Eric's fingers on his head and skin, and that funny, whiney comment was the last thing he needed for his hesitation to shatter. He caught Eric's lips with his before he could say anything else. after the first second of shock the black young man kissed him back, fiercely.  
They grabbed each other's neck, hips, face. Adam thought eric's tongue was the best he ever tasted and Eric was getting drunk on Adam smell.

A car door slammed and made them jump away from each other.

Adam's face had come back to his normal, scary state. Eric tidied up this clothes and manage to articulate "So herm… Are you back for good or… ?"

"Nah." said Adam, hands in his pockets and looking away. "Just a few days."

"Cool, cool… coolcoolcool…"

They stayed like this in silence and then Eric asked "Have you seen your father yet?"

"No." said Adam after a second. "Don't intend to."

"Oh."

"So where are you staying?" asked Eric, trying not to sound too much like a stalker.

Adam shrugged:  
"Don't know."

"You… you know, if it's for a few days, I… I think you can stay here. If you want."  
He had had the most of trouble building up the nerve to say this. He hoped he did not sound too desperate… But, he wanted so badly to spend more time with Adam! He knew it was weird, but he felt for the guy! Okay, obviously he was incredibly attracted to him, I mean, they had gotten as close as sex as he ever had with anyone! But mostly he felt sorry for him, and curious. He wanted to scratch that mask of dumb bully and see what was beneath it.

So he did not expect the answer to come so easily.

"Okay."

That was it ? Adam did not look shocked, or surprised or anything! He didn't even raise an eyebrow. He was just okay with them sharing the same house for several days !

"Okay then…Herm… Well, if you'd like to follow me." They entered the house together, Adam declined the glass of water Eric was offering him, asking if there was something stronger, and he obviously felt annoyed when Eric told him there was no alcohol in this house.  
Finally they went to his room.

Eric was seated on his bed, relying on the cushions against the wall, watching Adam get a tour of the place. Adam Groff was in his room. He couldn't wrap his head around it!

Adam looked around, looking bored as usual. He checked the paintings, the clothes in his closet…

"Can't tell if I'm in a girl's room or not."

Eric didn't say anything, a bit confused.

"Does all your family dress like clowns or is it just you?" asked Adam, staring at the colourful shirts.

"Hey! don't be a dick !" shout Eric.

Adam sat on the end of the bed, his back turned on Eric. He stayed like that for a minute, still looking around, and then, lower, he said:  
"You really have everything…"

Eric realized how sad he sounded. He didn't really know what to say, so he just poked him with his foot. Adam turned towards him, frowning.

"Come here." said Eric, tapping the space next to him.

"Gay…" laughed Adam with a shrug.

"Would you just shut your stupid mouth and come here?" answered Eric, rolling his eyes.

He laid down a bit and opened his arm. He could see the hesitation on Adam face, but he also remembered how Adam was trying to get close to him, in the science lab. He could feel he was craving human touch, so he gave him an encouraging look.

Adam hesitated one more second and then sighed, took off his jacket, and pulled himself up on the bed. He finally laid down next to Eric, using the boy's arm as a pillow. They stayed like this in silence for a moment, but at one point Adam stopped resisting and turned to cuddle against Eric's body, his head on his shoulder and his arm around his torso, and he closed his eyes. He felt Eric put his supporting arm around him, to hold him closer, and his other hand started to gently caress his face and his hair.

He had never been hugged like that. His mother was affectionate, but always a bit clumsy and uneasy. With Eric it felt so… natural.

Adam opened his eyes and lifted up his head to meet Eric's gaze. He had a smile on his face, how could he have such an amazing smile? They kissed again, but in a gentle way this time. Tasting each other's lips, enjoying the softness. Then Adam put his head back on Eric's shoulder, close to his neck, and the black young man resumed his caress.

Adam was not going to think about the military academy, or his father, or his future.  
For now he was fine. More than fine. He was home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Here you go ! Hope you liked it ! Cheers ! 


End file.
